Wonderpark
Wonderpark is a Hidden Object Location in the'' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. Wonderpark was introduced to the game as part of the Mystery of Wonderpark Update released on Sepember 2, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Wonderpark is the 41st location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Wonderpark unlocks at Game Level 117. During the Mystery of Wonderpark special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help to find the missing Wonderpark Key. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Gold Token Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Wonderpark requires special item access passes to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of the access pass called Gold Token is required for each play of Wonderpark. The number of Gold Tokens needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Gold Tokens can be found by successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations. Regular Locations such as Mayor's Office; Ballroom; Marketplace; Docks; Hunter's House; and Observatory award 3 to 5 Gold Tokens upon successful completion. Premium Locations such as Clothing Store; Garden; Ship; and Old Square award 5 to 8 Gold Tokens upon successful completion. Premium Locations are those which require special access items to enter. Once the event ended with the 2017 Halloween Update, Wonderpark no longer requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play and the Gold Token was removed from the game. Wonderpark is now a Regular Location, requiring only energy to play. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Wonderpark. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * 5 * Apple * Armillary Sphere * Arrow * Basket * Bellows * Blue Tit * Book * Butterfly * Cash Register * Cat * Comb * Cotton Candy * Crescent * Cupcake * Drum * Elephant Silhouette * Feather * Gold Crown * Gramophone * Guitar * Hare * Heart * Infinity Symbol * Juggling Club * Kite * Ladder * Lion * Lollipop * M * Mailbox * Mask * Megaphone * Playing Card * Rake * Shield * Ship's Wheel * Suitcase * Sun * Sunflower * Sword * Target * Telescope * Toy Soldier * Train * Umbrella * Venus Symbol * Women's Hat * Wooden Plane * Xylophone NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Wonderpark location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints The following hints gallery is a work in progress. Wonderpark empty.jpg|Wonderpark no objects Wonderpark_5.jpg|5 Locations Wonderpark_Apple.jpg|Apple Locations Wonderpark_Armillary_Sphere.jpg|Armillary Sphere Locations Wonderpark_Arrow.jpg|Arrow Locations Wonderpark_Basket.jpg|Basket Locations Wonderpark_Bellows.jpg|Bellows Locations Wonderpark_Blue_tit.jpg|Blue Tit Locations Wonderpark_Book.jpg|Book Locations Wonderpark_Butterfly.jpg|Butterfly Locations Wonderpark_Cash_Register.jpg|Cash Register Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough